omamori_himarifandomcom-20200214-history
Shizuku
Shizuku is one of the major characters in the Omamori Himari manga and anime. The third girl introduced into Yuto's harem, she is a Mizuchi, a water dragon deity, who bears a grudge against Demon Slayers ever since the demise of her clan by the Jibashiri Family. She initially planned to kill Yuto before he would awaken as a Demon Slayer, but after witnessing his kindness during her fight with Himari and hearing the reason why he refuses to kill Ayakashi, she decided to live with him at his house as a live-in housekeeper and an observer, filling the Lolicon niche. Background Most of Shizuku's early life is unknown. She lost her entire clan when they were killed by the demon slayers of the Jibashiri Family. Ever since, she has held a grudge for all demon slayers. Appearance Shizuku takes the appearance of a small child around the age of 6 to 8, with short green hair with multiple bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face, bright red eyes, and abnormally pale skin, looking like a drowning victim just pulled out of the water. To better fit the motif, she is always seen dripping wet. Unlike Himari whose outfits are limited to kimonos and yukata, she wears various outfits throughout the series, from simple lolita dresses to even a revealing string swimsuit. Her most typical outfit is a pair of small panties and a short, skimpy nightgown that is very shear, especially when she's wet. An unusual feature is her snake-like tongue which she can extend to various lengths (which prompts Himari and Rinko to coin the nicknames "Lolita Snake" and "Loli-snake", or "Snake" for short). Personality Shizuku has a cold-fish personality to match her appearance. Her demeanor can quickly change to a murderous grin when her desire to kill emerges. She is shown to have developed feelings for Yuuto and also tends to show signs of jealousy when another girl flirts with him. She often ends her sentences with na no (〜なの?, lit. "You know"), and her name is a homonym for a drop of water. Despite her personality, Shizuku is almost just as perverted and sex-crazed towards Yuto as Himari. History Manga Shizuku plays a similar role in the manga. Abilities *'Water Manipulation': *'Regeneration': *'Teleportation': *'Healing': *'Expert Cook': Relationships Yuto Amakawa Shizuku is one of the 5 women of the series that loves him. At first, she wanted to kill him, but after seeing his kindness, she had a change of heart and quickly falls in love with him. At one point she tried to kiss him along with Liz. Himari Initially Himari viewed Shizuku as a threat. As their hostilities ended, Himari began being pressured by Shizuku's overwhelming housework and skills. As the series progresses she starts viewing Shizuku as a friend. Kuesu Jinguji Tama Ranka Mikari Sasa Trivia *Shizuku is a fast eater as shown in episode 2. *While she appears as young child, her intelligence is quite high. *Shizuku usually ends her setences with "Nano". References Category:Ayakashi Category:Characters Category:Females